


Certified Freak

by scuseme



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes is a Little Shit, Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26390464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scuseme/pseuds/scuseme
Summary: Tags say it all
Relationships: Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes/Reader
Kudos: 27





	Certified Freak

She was blindfolded and vulnerable.

Her body glistened with sweat, hands and legs tied behind a pole with splintering rope.   
Nude body on dull display for anybody to see. Jewelry dangled from her neck and a crown dribbled in real diamonds on top of her pretty head.

Looking at her from behind made everything more erotic. On the back of her neck a tattoo was the only thing that would catch anybody's attention.

A circular bomb with a crazy smile drawn into it, a symbol of her god. Warning anyone to steer clear of his treasure. Looking at her rubbing her thighs together just made him want to fully give her what she deserves. What she exactly needs. 

Jamison could 'attempt' to make her wait for it but where's the fun in that? Exactly.

Trying to get into character he walks in front of her trembling body, breasts bouncing with every tremble. Her skin seemed to sparkle drawing him to her.

"Welly, well, well" he begins with a taunt, his breath hitting her hair. "Oi've seen ah little mouse caught in me trap!"

"Tryina steal me- the banks valuables?!" 

He used his prosthetic hand to trail over her side causing her to jump, mouth opening showing her gorgeous tongue.

"I swear mister officer! It wasn't me- I was framed!" 

Jamison chuckles at the thieves' excuse, a rumble low in his throat as he tsked.  
" 'eard ya all ova' the news cunt, I know who ya are.. thieving little bitch." 

His words had a chain reaction go through her entire body, he can see her nipples harden. Jamison knows he has her body just wrapped around his left hand pinky finger. 

Licking his lips, wanting to suckle on those absolutely juicy tits. Any size is good, but her's are more than just good. Perfect size.

"Please, let me go Mr… I swear I won't steal anymore!" Her voice pleaded, a hint of dramatic was present in her tone. 

Rolling his eyes, he bends down to her chest area. His hot breaths sent shivers down her spine, her lips quivering, tongue slipping across her chapped lips. 

"I'll consida' it- If! Ya let me root ya…" Jamison breathes heavily, grasping a tit in his prosthetic, he squeezed tightly causing her to whimper. 

She tests the water and acts clueless. "... What do you mean by root Officer-?"

"Fawkes." He cuts her off getting impatient.

"Officer Fawkes.."

"It'a means ima' fuck ya pretty body." With that Jamison presses his in between her chests, licking her sternum. Giggling she arches her back letting him get a taste of her sweet skin. 

"All I you want is a fuck with a dangerous girl?" Her voice sounded confident, cutting her character role. She choughed to get back into character. 

"I… I mean if it'll get me out of trouble, then I wouldn't mind.." 

Jamison turns his head to her right tit, his tongue long, swirled around her aroused nipple. Suckling and kneading her other breast with his left hand. 

He can feel her suck in her breath, her body magnetized by his tongue. Legs rubbing anxiously together, trying to satisfy the throbbing bottom lips between her legs. 

Jamison's tongue trailed up her body to her cheek till he licked her lips. She opens with little to no hesitance, her tongue meeting his.

Trading spit, Jamison lets go of her bruised breast and his hand goes down to his pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down. 

No underwear and just his curved cock standing straight up against his stomach.   
His hand gripping it tightly, he rubs it against her lower greedy lips. 

She moans loudly into his mouth with the gesture. As he puts his cock between her thighs, he starts thrusting between them.

Not feeling his dick in her made her pull back from his greedy mouth. 

"No- Jamie. Just untie me and fuck me on the floor! Gosh, I need you right now." 

Laughing at her cutting character he reluctantly continued his little role.   
"Who's this 'Jamie' bloke? Musta mistaken me for someone eltz'." 

His woman screams in frustration, her thighs were still being fucked and not her. Licking her lips she bucked her pussy on his cock making it lubricated with her wetness.

"Ima'" panting he starts. "Un-tie ya and yew are gonna go onto ya knees and suck me off." Gunting he hugs around her waist and and unties her out of the ropes.

Within the ropes falling to the ground, A 'oof' comes from her throat as he takes her body and shoves her to the ground. 

The stolen jewelry clanking onto the ground and the crown falls off as she fell. Junkrat giggles maniacally tearing off the blindfold that rested upon her eyes.

Her eyes looked up at Jamison in submission for now and trailed down the tiny hairs from his belly button to his cock. 

It twitched lightly at her stare causing him to cough loudly. 

" 'Hem! I suggest ya get to suckin' if ya want me to drop yer charges.." His hand holding his dick, taping the tip of his head with his dirty fingers.

Closing her eyes she lets out a huff and standing on her knees right in front of him. His shadow covered hers, blocking her from the sun shining through the windows. 

She cups her hands around his junk causing it to painfully twitch. Leaning in she kisses the tip lovingly, lips becoming bruised. As she kissed and licked his cock, his prosthetic hand made its way to the back of her head, entangling his bionic fingers in her hair.

Making her mouth go fully around his sex, hitting the back of her throat. Normally she doesn't do this but for his case she might as well mess with him.

Jamison lets out various groans and giggle out in lust, drool dribbling down his chin. Her mouth making his dick feel right at home.

Then, he feels her teeth press lightly into the skin, causing him to whimper in a girly manner. 

He looked down at her face only to see it being ridden with mischief. Junkrat grins knowing he has the upper hand, gripping the back of her head he pulls it close on his cock. 

Eyes tearing up she slaps his butt hard enough for him to let go of her. Pulling her mouth away from him she coughs.

"Officer Fawkes.." 

Junkrat's bends down to her sitting position, hands on his knees. Finger catching her puffy lips, whipping off the saliva and putting it into his mouth to have a taste.

It was bitter.

"Sucha' fuckin' whore." He jokingly states, pulling her legs and wrapping them around his boney waist. 

His hand cupping the back of her head, his chest squashed with hers, feeling of the cold gold necklaces press harshly on his chest.  
Junkrat sees the lustful look in the thieves eyes, he can feel just how wet she is.

Leaning down to her ear he whispers low and rough. "Yews such a beaut." 

Jamison's left hand reaches down to take hold of his hard on, pre-cum dripping down the tip. He rubs his dick on her bundle of nerves, and fully pushes his dick into his girl's pussy.

As he pushed himself into her, he whimpers at the feeling of her tight pussy. After settling into her, Junkrat starts to thrust his hips into great speed. 

His cock hitting in all the right places in her velvety cave. Her gasps and tiny whisper left her throat, praising for Junkrat's hot body.

"Fu- Fuck!" She says holding him close to her body. The necklaces hitting each other, making a noise.

Junkrat cackles, hand tight on her ass bruising it as he grips it harder. Loving the feeling of her walls tightening onto his cock, it felt suffocating.

His weight was heavy against her body as he put all his weight on her. The roots of her scalp started to hurt from the way his omnic hand was entangled with the hairs. 

It's coming close, he can feel his lower stomach clench and his cock painfully twitch inside her walls. He can tell she's getting close too as her pussy pulsates, starting to pull on his dick.

Grunting and her wetness and the clenches on his dick. "Gunna make me get into a cum-coma ya?" 

His orgasim came quicker than he thought, it was painful and hard as he released his cum deep into her pussy. Feeling of his twitching cock releasing his seed into her was enough to pull her over the edge.

Milking his poor cock dry.

Both panting heavily, they look at each other. Junkrat had his tongue hanging out, his left hand going down in between her legs, dipping a finger into her sex before bring it back up to his lips and tasting the mixed juices.

He looms over her exhausted frame, seductively licking his lips covered in both of their cum.

Looking up at him, she snorts. "You're a certified freak Jamison, I'll tell you that.."


End file.
